


The Company of Friends

by FereldenRose



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenRose/pseuds/FereldenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Fifth Blight, as The Warden and her companions travel through Thedas there are Darkspawn to battle and needs and desires to be met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Company of a Friend

Alistair splashed the water from the wash basin over his face and neck, and then grabbed a towel to dry it before the droplets rolled down his bare chest. Most everyone else was in the tavern hall having a few mugs of ale before bed, but Alistair wasn’t in the mood tonight. Morrigan had been particularly cranky earlier and during their long trek today Zevran, unsolicited had regaled Alistair with stories about “life-altering” love-making with Kro. He’d spared few details even at Alistair’s obvious discomfort. He’d managed to ignore his tender feelings for his fellow warden since she’d seemed so happy with that damned elf, but now Alistair had a difficult time looking her in the eye without blushing afterward.

“She tastes like warm honey and sighs like an angel.”

To his annoyance, he noticed a slight tightness in his breeches which he quickly tried to will away before it became an issue. Thinking of that assassin touching her managed to calm the physical discomfort for the most part, but now Alistair was frustrated enough to kill a whole battalion of Darkspawn with his bare hands.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his room door opening and then shutting. He glanced up to find Leliana with a smile on her face, her cheeks slightly rosey from whatever she had been drinking. Her eyes widened slightly, presumably at her realization that he was half naked. He felt his cheeks flush.

“Leliana. How can I help you?”

She resumed her calm smile and walked toward him.

“I came to see if you’d like to join us.”

“No..er no thank you. I’m not in the mood for drinking.”

“You were awfully quiet today. Anything I can do to help?” She leaned back against the table next to him, making herself comfortable. She looked perfectly put together as usual. He always wondered how, when they managed to actually stay at an inn she became the picture of her elegant past in Orlais. Her hair was shiny and clean, her simple burgundy blouse unwrinkled and displaying the cream colored skin on her collarbone and decolletage. He averted his eyes from it quickly, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

“Just thought I could use some quiet is all.”

She chuckled and very clearly ran her eyes over his chest, which made him more than a little uncomfortable.

“You know I was thinking,” she began. “Our journey has been very dangerous, and can oftentimes feel lonesome. Even when we find ourselves in a place such as this I sometimes feel isolated from those around us.”

“You do? That surprises me. You’re very good at talking to people.”

She smiled and took a deep breath, causing her breasts to rise and fall with exasperation. He wasn’t sure what she was getting at, but there was something about her posture and how closely she’d positioned herself to him that made him start to wonder what her intentions were for this visit.

“That I am,” she said. “But what should I say? Should I describe our lives on the road, fighting Darkspawn? That is no fun at all.”

She smiled again, stood up straight, and moved in close to him. With only a few inches between them, Alistair’s heart started to race with the sudden realization that she was flirting with him.

“I didn’t really come to see if you wanted to join us. I came to see if you perhaps wanted to help me make our own fun.” Her eyes met his, and he was unable stop one of his eyebrows from quirking up.

“Have…you been drinking?…”

She giggled and stepped just a little closer, sliding her arms up his strong shoulders and around his neck, leaving a trail of sensation behind them.

“Only one glass of wine. I assure you I am well within my limits of responsible decision-making.”

Alistair gulped and tried not to focus on the warmth spreading to his groin. If she looked down there was a good chance she would notice.

“And…you’ve uh… made some sort of…decision I take it?” He cleared his throat as his voice caught just a little.

Without another word she brought her soft lips to his in a gentle kiss and closed her eyes. The contact sent a wave of fire through him, finally coming to rest in his face. He let her linger there for just a moment, and when he felt himself about to reciprocate her kiss, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away just slightly. Her face seemed to contain just a hint of confusion.

“Is there something wrong?” She whispered.

“N-no…ah..yes well. I mean no, no it’s just,” He hadn’t removed his hands from her shoulders. “It’s just that I…don’t really know what to think of…this.”

She inched away from him, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. “Have I made you uncomfortable? I apologize.”

“No! No you…not..uncomfortable really just…” He exhaled a short laugh and ran a hand through his short, messy, blonde hair. “Just surprised I suppose. I…had no idea you were…interested.”

She smiled at him and touched his face. “And why shouldn’t I be? We are friends yes?”

“Well yes, but-”

“And there is nothing wrong with two friends having the occasional bit of fun is there?”

“No. Not at all. It’s just that -”

She stepped back a little and appeared to blush. “Oh dear. Could I have been so mistaken? With the way I noticed you looking at me earlier I had assumed you were interested.”

He had watched her earlier that day, and several times before. Leliana had such grace he couldn’t help but be drawn to her. And she had been right about it being lonely on the road.

“Leliana… I didn’t mean - I was interested - I mean I am - I mean I just…” he let out a sigh. “I didn’t think you’d noticed.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Alistair, of course I noticed. I am quite observant.”

“Of course you are…Sorry I’m just not…used to this kind of thing.”

“You mean you have never simply enjoyed the intimate company of a trusted friend?”

“I mean I’ve never…” He blushed terribly at his admission, and blushed more as he watched the realization come over her face.

“Oh Alistair. Never?”

He stood up straight and cleared his throat again.

“Well no. No.”

“That surprises me.”

He chuckled. “Well I mean… I grew up in the Chantry, you know. And then the Templars, and then The Wardens and I just…didn’t…” She giggled just a little, causing him to cross his arms and narrow his eyes. “What’s so funny? You’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

“Not at all, Alistair! I find it charming. And sweet.” She stepped closer to him again and wrapped her arms affectionately around his middle, and rested her head on his bare chest. He was embarrassed as he realized he was still half hard, but smiled and enveloped her form in his arms anyway. After a moment she turned her head to look up at him, bringing her face close to his. He didn’t back away.

“I am surprised women have not approached you like this before.”

“I’ve been…approached…once or twice.” He shifted his weight. “Usually by very drunk women in taverns.”

“And you are such a gentlemen. Have you not even kissed a woman?”

“I have yes, I’ll have you know.” She raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “Once or twice anyway.”

She met his eyes and gazed at him softly for a moment.

“Do you want to kiss me, Alistair?”

He looked into her eyes, breaking away only for a second for his gaze to dip to her pillowy, pink lips. The thought of whether or not it was a good idea raced through his mind. They were friends. Would this change things between them? He wasn’t sure he cared at the moment.

“I…yes. Yes I do,” he said in a soft, deep register before pressing his lips to hers. When she returned it, he felt dizzy, and as her fingertips slid up into the back of his hair, her mouth opened slightly, allowing their tongues to touch. It was electric, and every cell in Alistair’s body roared to life. He was suddenly no longer nervous as his hands and arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

After a long, passionate kiss, Leliana pulled back, smiled, took one of his hands and led him over to the bed. She stood before him in the light, grinned and slid her blouse up over her head. He inhaled as her full, round breasts were revealed, and he froze momentarily under the sudden worry about whether or not he would be able to make her feel good. He had no experience after all, and that fact was not lost on him now as she stepped toward him and pressed her bare flesh to his.

“Are you alright?” she whispered close to his ear before taking his lobe between her lips. The feeling brought a shaky breath from between his lips, and he felt his now completely rigid length throb within its cloth prison. His response to her was simply to run his fingertips down her soft back and kiss her lips again. She sighed into his mouth and the two of them stepped backward toward the bed.

“Take these off,” she said, pushing down on the hips of his pants. He eagerly complied and spent a moment trying not to frantically rip them off of himself. When he was fully nude, Leliana looked him up and down hungrily,and then met his eyes and removed her own remaining coverings.

She took his hand in hers and placed it on her collarbone before guiding it to her breast and taking her own hand away. Her skin under his fingers was warm and smooth, and he caressed her over her pink nipple and down her outer curve before moving to her stomach. Leliana then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he lowered both of them slowly to the bed.

He watched her red hair spread into a fiery halo around her flushed, smiling face and then he kissed her again, feeling her foot run up the back of his leg.

“You have definitely kissed a woman before,” Leliana sighed as his lips found her throat.

“None quite so beautiful,” He whispered into her ear. He felt her shudder. “Can I kiss you…everywhere?” He thought of the thing Zevran had said, about Kro tasting like warm honey and he wondered if Leliana tasted similar. He wondered if every woman did.

A breathless “Yes” escaped Leliana’s lips, and Alistair fought against his urge to rush, reminding himself to take his time. So far, she’d seemed to be enjoying herself and he wanted to make sure that continued.

He traveled slowly down her beautiful body, placing warm, wet kisses on her breasts, her rib cage, her stomach. Her fingers in his hair and her soft moans of encouragement told him he was doing something right. As he traveled, blanketing her with his lips and hands, her body moved under him in a beautiful dance. As he moved lower he felt her thighs glide up the skin on his sides as her legs spread to surround him.

When he reached his destination he paused only for a moment to view the flushed, pink, framed in soft red curls before him. He thought of a flower with velvet, glistening petals. Suddenly nervous again, Alistair brought his lips to her in a timid fashion, unsure of how to proceed.

“Like you would kiss my lips,” Leliana spoke, seeming to notice his hesitancy. He wasted no time responding to her request and she moaned as he brought his full mouth upon her over and over.

His tongue and lips explored her and became coated with a warm, slick substance. She tasted sweet and strong and he happily lost himself in his task hoping that it felt good to her. He pulsed and throbbed at the thought of being inside where his mouth was.

“Up just a bit.” He moved his ministrations to where she had requested, finally finding the sensitive pink nub that made her gasp and arch her back. “Yes there,” she breathed and Alistair focused his attention there, circling with his tongue and sliding it over her.

“Lighter. Slower.” He could barely hear her through her breathing, which had become heavier. “Yes like that.” He felt her fingers curl into his hair and adjust his position slightly. When he moved with her he felt her start to tremble and her breathing became ragged. “Yes. Alistair yes.”

Eventually she cried out, and the soft sound of her voice filled the small tavern room over and over. She fluttered under his lips, and the feeling of it nearly caused him to reach his own climax.

He continued to kiss and lick enthusiastically relishing the taste of her as she squirmed beneath him. Finally she touched his face. “Enough enough, oh you dear thing.”

When he climbed her body to meet her, she looked blissful and exhausted. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips hard and he pulled her close and held her there as she came down from her high. When she finally opened her eyes and met his, she smiled and laughed.

“Something funny?” he teased. He was, admittedly pretty proud of himself. He’d always assumed his first attempt at anything like this would be a fumbling disaster.

“You are a good listener…” She curled herself around him, pulled him close, and whispered in his ear. “Now…What would you like?” She kissed his ear again and the room spun, and he could say only the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’d…like to be inside of you.”

“Come here.” She kissed him and reached down to grab him. He tensed at her touch and tried to focus as she positioned the tip of him at her center. When she tilted her hips he felt himself slip deep inside of her and he breathed out sharply at the intense, tight heat.

“How does that feel?” she whispered again his ear.

His head was spinning and he could barely respond with more than a desperate, choked exhale. He closed his eyes, shook his head slightly and tried to concentrate, but Leliana had starting grinding her hips slowly, moving him in and out of her with practiced ease.

His last remaining sense of the world around him was long gone as he thrust gently, finally finding the complementary rhythm of her movements. She sighed in his ear, she dug her fingertips into his back, and it was all he could to breathe without a whimper.

His fingertips dug into the bed beneath them and he moved with her as she kissed his face, his neck, his lips. He’d lost all hope of trying to make things pretty and romantic, though she seemed to still be enjoying herself. It didn’t take long at all before he felt the pressure build deep in his core, before he found himself unsuccessfully trying to stifle helpless grunts.

“Leliana,” he barely croaked. “I’m…I’m about to…”

“Alistair,” She grabbed at his hips, pulled him deeper into her and whispered. “Just let go…”

It was the permission he’d been aching for, and in that moment his entire body spasmed, he growled pathetically and felt himself pulse almost painfully over and over, emptying himself inside of her. He buried himself deep and stilled his movement as much as he could as waves of electricity coursed through him. His main concern, at the end of it all, was staying conscious.

His breathing was labored in a way that he wasn’t proud of at the moment, but he could do nothing else to survive the aftershocks of pleasure that followed his release. When he finally opened the eyes that he didn’t even know where closed, he found Leliana gazing up at him, smiling and panting.

His sweaty forehead came to rest heavily on hers for a moment.

“Maker…” He was finally starting to catch his breath. “Oh Maker, Leliana…”

She giggled and kissed him deep as she slid off of him. The sudden absence of her sending another shockwave through him. When he caught his breath, he surrendered to his exhaustion, and his shaking arms relaxed slightly as he lay his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her breath and her racing heartbeat. He felt her arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He had no idea how long he was there before she spoke.

“Are you alright?”

He simply laughed in response and moved to the side of her, relaxing down onto the bed.

“You?” He finally managed. “I mean…was that…”

“Yes,” she interrupted. They lay on their sides facing each other and Alistair’s hand traced a line down her cream colored shoulder. She smirked. “Brief, but lovely.”

“Ah yes that…sorry.” He blushed again.

“Don’t be. I am happy that we did this.”

“So am I.” He ran a thumb over her soft cheek and felt suddenly shy. “I…if you’re…Would you…stay? For tonight?”

She giggled and closed her eyes. “I am not going anywhere after that. I am yours until morning.” He pulled her close, overcome with both affection and sleepiness. “Sweet dreams, Alistair.”

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he drifted into deep sleep.


	2. Dusk in the Brecilian Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair goes off to get firewood for camp and have a discussion with Leliana about their recent night together.

Alistair had never been around any Dalish before really. He’d known elves, but not many. Most of the ones he’d seen had worked within Arl Eamon’s estate. And then of course there was Kro, the leader of their motley rabble, but she was from the alienage in Denerim. He was fascinated by the Dalish way of life, living as nomads in their caravans, committed to whatever gods and spirits they worshipped. He made a note to ask someone about that later so he didn’t sound stupid. In the meanwhile he would keep his mouth shut as much as possible.

The lot of them were sitting around the fire, having finished their meal awhile ago. The Dalish had been generous with their meats and fruits even as they kept the group at arms length. They didn’t trust them, at least not yet, and so they’d made camp just slightly up the hill from the caravan. Alistair didn’t like having his back to that forest. It was eerie. There was something not right within it, like eyes were fixed on the back of his head. Dusk was settling in, and he noticed that they wouldn’t have enough firewood to get them through the whole night. He, for one didn’t want it go out as they slept.

“Think I’ll go get some more firewood before it gets dark.” Alistair stood and stretched. He was tired. He would sleep well that night assuming his anxieties didn’t get the better of him. The others barely responded, Sten with his usual grunt, Kro already looked half asleep, leaning on Zevran, who seemed oblivious to all else but the pretty elf whose hair he lazily stroked. Wynne was already in her tent, and the mabari slept outside of it, keeping watch. Morrigan had gone...somewhere a bit earlier. 

“I’ll help you,” Leliana stood and brushed the dirt off of the seat of her leather pants, the motion drawing Alistair’s attention to her curves. They hadn’t spoken since their night in the tavern over a week ago. He’d awakened alone to his disappointment, and with everyone around all the time he hadn’t had the chance to ask if she was okay. Now as they walked off into the twilight of the thick Brecilian tree line he hoped it would come up.

“I wonder where Morrigan got off to,” Leliana said, bending to pick up a few bits of kindling. The shape of her as she bent forward did not go unnoticed by Alistair. In fact it seemed it was all he’d been able to focus on for days. 

“Probably turned into a rat or a snake or something and slithered off into the night. Good riddance I say.” Alistair picked up quite a few thicker sticks and glanced at Leliana. “Soooo...about...the other night.”

“Not here,” she said simply. “Come this way.” She walked deeper into the trees until they were far away from the group. When Alistair looked back he could barely see the glow of their fire. He didn’t want to wander off too far as the darkness was settling.

“I think we’re out of earshot,” he said, placing his armful of wood on the tree stump next to him. She did the same and smiled at him.

“What would you like to talk about?”

“I…” In the few days they hadn’t spoken of it, he’d hoped to at least know how to start the conversation, but now as he faced her, he stumbled over his words. “It’s just that...I wanted to see if everything was okay.”

She chuckled. “Of course it is, silly. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You slipped out early the other night. Did I do something wrong?”

She frowned and stepped toward him. “Oh no, Alistair. Not at all. Is that what has you so tense these past few days?”

“Am I tense? I don’t think I’m tense,” he lied. “I just hadn’t expected to...wake up alone is all.”

She smiled at him, her eyes reflecting the dwindling purple light of the day. “I am sorry you thought I was upset. Believe me, I wasn’t. I left early in the morning as you slept because I thought it best that we keep our trysts between us.”

“Oh. Oh well I guess that does make sense then.” He chuckled. “Wait you said trysts, as in...more than one...Does that mean...” He raised a cheeky eyebrow at her as she stepped closer, a smirk on her face. 

“Is that what you want?” He felt her hands rest on his belt as she brought her face close to him. The near immediate warmth that flushed his length was almost embarrassing, but he was far less nervous than he had been the other night. 

“Yes,” He thought the direct approach would be best. He lowered his voice and inched his face closer to hers. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot actually.” His breath caught as he felt the warmth of her hand rest firmly and squeeze on the bulge in his pants. 

“I can see that,” she whispered. “I’ve noticed your eyes lingering on me whenever possible.” Her hand began a slow, firm friction on him that forced his aching palm to find her hip and grip it tightly. She closed in on his ear and brushed her lips across it. It tickled in the best way, prompting his hand to slide down to cup one of her round cheeks. He hadn’t gotten a good look at it yet. The thought of the possibility had him picturing the trail of kisses he could dapple along the curve of it. “Have you touched yourself thinking of me?”

“Yes,” He answered with an quick honestly that surprised himself as he felt her delicate fingertips sliding the leather from his belt out of its loop. She could ask him for anything at the moment and he would give it without question.

“Did you cum?” 

“Y-Yes.” Alone in his small tent for several nights now he had gripped himself in his own hand and as quietly as possible brought himself to frustrated release. It was different than when he’d done it before. This time he had a real woman to compare it to, and now he knew how insufficiently it could ever compare to how Leliana felt.

“Good.” Her hand slid down the front of his pants and her hot fingers snaked around him and squeezed, causing his hips to tilt forward lightly to meet her. It was then he had a brief moment of clarity.

“Leliana...should we-...ahh” he couldn’t stifle a desperate moan as she removed him from his pants and traced her thumb around the tender tip of him. “The others could hear. They-”

She pressed the searing heat of her lips to his and spoke against them. “You will just have to be silent then.” With that, she lowered to her knees, still gripping the girth of his cock. His head swum at the realization of what was about to happen, and he felt unsure of where to put his hands. He decided to leave them at his sides for the moment.

Her mouth descended on him, taking nearly his whole length in a sudden movement that caused him to convulse and allow a sharp, soft cry to escape his lips. Leliana slid her lips teasingly from his base to his tip, leaving it shiny in the waning light. When she removed her mouth, the cool air was a stark contrast. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Shhhh” She circled her tongue around his flushed tip while keeping eye contact. It was torturous, and he bit his lip and nodded, determined to keep quiet.

When she took his considerable length in her mouth again his head rolled back and a choked, pained breath, a ghost of the groan he wished it to be, escaped into the night air. As she moved her wet mouth on him, twisting at the base of him with her hand, his hands balled into fists at his side. This wouldn’t take long, and he knew it. He realized he was involuntarily and subtly pushing into her mouth with with her rhythm. She hummed her approval, vibrating against him. 

He gritted his teeth, shut his eyes hard and did as best he could to keep his breath quiet. The need to stifle his vocal approval forced him to communicate it by tangling his fingers in her hair as she worked. He did his best not to pull it in his excitement. 

Her head bobbed, making wet sounds as she worked and soon he felt his knees nearly buckle and when he opened his eyes he saw the world almost spin before him. He looked down at her, watching her take him deep, watching the determination cross her face as he reached the back of her throat. She looked up, locking eyes with him, and he met her with his own lustful expression as his grip in her hair tightened and he moved his hips gently to fuck her mouth. 

When he began to pant harder, when his stomach muscles began to clench, when he felt his cum ready to force itself out of him, he opened his mouth. “M-Maker…” It came out strained and quiet, and Leliana’s approval showed in her eyes as she moved faster and more insistently. Her eyes invited him to release, and when he did he threw his head back and opened his mouth wide in a silent scream. She stilled her mouth on him as close to his base as possible and it received his repeated jets of warm fluid. He watched her swallow it and suck him hard, seemingly determined to get every drop. 

When she pulled away, leaving his glistening, half hard cock to cool in the night air, she licked her lips, smiled, and stood before him. His instinct was to grab her shoulders, pull her to him and kiss her hungrily. He could taste his bitter remnants on her tongue and she moaned into his mouth as he explored hers. She pulled away then and chuckled.

“We should get back to camp,” she said with a wink, and bounced over to her bundle of sticks to pick them up. Alistair shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. He was still dizzy as he stood there, shocked and breathless as she walked off with a small giggle as if nothing had ever happened. 

He stood there for a moment as she treaded off and tried to catch his breath. Finally, he remembered to do up his pants. “Maker’s breath…” he whispered, eventually remembering where he’d laid down his firewood. It was nearly fully dark by then, but even the ominous forest around him could not disturb his abundant relaxation. He smiled, picked up the wood, and headed back to camp with still shaking legs. He might be able to sleep tonight after all.


	3. Denerim Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair needs to air some frustrations, and Kro needs to make a decision. Plus there's LOT'S of ale.

She had hoped he would have been excited to be in Denerim. After two whole weeks traipsing around the Brecilian Forest, dirty, sleeping on rocks, and fighting werewolves and demons all to win the favor of that damned Dalish keeper, Kro knew that Alistair had been excited to get to the city. He’d been so over the moon to meet Goldanna, his long lost sister, but as he and Kro stood just outside of her house she knew he felt nothing but crushing sadness.

“She just...threw us out…” The hurt in his voice made Kro’s chest hurt. She slipped her small elven hand into his large warm human one and squeezed. It was warm, and she always had wondered how someone who seemed so gentle could be one of the deadliest warriors she’d ever met.

“I’m sorry, Alistair. I…” She didn’t know what to say. She thought of making a joke to break the tension, but he didn’t look like he was feeling particularly funny. In fact he looked like a puppy who had just been kicked out of its master’s home. She opted for truth. “You said all the right things, Alistair. She was just determined to dislike any of it.” She felt his hand squeeze hers in return, but his strawberry brow furrowed with a sudden distasteful frustration.

“I hadn’t considered that she might...not want to meet me. The things she said...” He looked at Kro then, his eyes piercing her with a sadness she wanted to mend. The best she could manage was a worried sigh before a terrible idea popped into her mind. 

“How about we go get a drink and we talk about about it?” Kro smiled at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling at him. He smiled a little in return, clearly unable to help himself.

“I’d like that. But can we not go to the Pearl? I don’t feel like being around everyone else right now.” When they’d arrived in Denerim the others had gone directly to the seedy tavern to dig in for the night and get drinks and rooms. Zevran and Leliana were likely already drinking and singing. Morrigan would be off scowling somewhere. Kro knew that Alistair wanted to drown his sorrows in private.

“I know just the spot,” Kro said, taking him by the hand and leading him toward the gates of town. She was familiar with the other taverns in Denerim, all of them filled with lecherous human men with a fetish for small elven women. No, she didn’t want to go there. She’d had enough of those kinds of men. Right now she wanted the darkest corner she could find.

“Why are we leaving the city walls?” Alistair asked finally as they nodded to the sleepy guard at the west entrance to Denerim.

“Because be quiet that’s why.” She could explain yet, not while she was still trying to remember the path she needed to take.

“Oh yes. Of course. That sounds like something Morrigan would say to me.” He clicked his tongue. “Did you know that your dog stole her underwear?”

“Really?” Kro led them down a small path, half concentrating on their conversation, and half trying to find what she was looking for. “I’m surprised I haven’t heard about that one.”

“I am too. She seemed downright sad actually,” He slipped down a small bank of rocks as he followed Kro. “I almost felt bad for her and then I realized I actually treasure the idea of her catching a draft. Emm…where are we going again?”

“You’ll see.” Kro stopped along the wall of the city and squinted. She knew it was around there somewhere. She scanned the stones with her eyes, and then her hands, and then her face lit up when she found the small hole she’d been looking for. “Here!”

“Here…what…”

Kro grabbed Alistair by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him toward the shadowy foundation of the wall. Putting her finger to her full lips she winked at him, urging him to be quiet as she slinked her lithe, nubile body behind the outside wall. It had been built in secret to match the walls of Denerim. Several feet in, and within the hidden, actual wall of the city of Denerim there was an opening covered with a rough wooden door.

Kro looked back, smiling at Alistair as he tried to squeeze his way between the two walls. She had to giggle at the size of him, her big, muscular fellow Warden trying to inch his way through an entirely elven passageway. He noticed her grin at him and he sighed in defeat.

“I suppose you think it’s funny that I’ll die stuck in the walls of this wretched city don’t you?” He grunted as he squished through a narrow bit of rock and ended up pressed to her awkwardly. The proximity of their bodies was not lost on Kro. He was a massive wall of chest and arms, practically pinning her to the small corner in which she stood. She felt an involuntary ache rush through her and became frustrated. She hated the way her body responded to being close to him, particularly now that she had flat out rejected his romantic overtures. She did her best to ignore the fact that she was so close she could smell him and grinned. 

“Don’t be such a baby, Alistair,” she teased. “Welcome to the Alienage.” She knocked a rhythmic series of knuckle raps onto the door before her and waited.

“The alienage,” he grunted as he tried to turn to face her more. “But it’s closed off.”

“Not this entrance,” she winked. After a moment, they heard a light knocking sound in a similar, but slightly different rhythm on the other side of the door. It was soft, but Kro could still make it out. She pressed her face close to the wood. “Lovely bit of weather isn’t it?”

“Been raining for days,” The voice on the other side or the door was muffled.

Kro smiled. “Enough to drown the nugs and rats and all in the palace,” she replied. She hoped that in the few months she’d been gone, the password series hadn’t changed, but it hadn’t changed even once in the last ten years or so. She was almost worried when there was a long pause and then she heard the sound of locks being undone, and the door creaked open enough to see the white face of an older elf who squinted as he looked at her. She smiled.

“Tevin, how are you old man?”

“Kro Tabris!” The man’s blue eyes lit up with excitement. “What in the name of all the Maker’s whores are you doing here?”

“Shhh!” She silenced him quickly and he seemed to nod with understanding.

“What are you doing here?” he repeated. “I figured you gone for good when you left with that Grey Warden.”

“Well here I am, Tevin. And I’ve brought a friend and we’d like a quiet place to get absolutely sloppy drunk on your worst ale.”

Kro watched as Tevin poked his small face out of the door frame, and regarded Alistair with apparent skepticism. “A human?”

“A friend,” She corrected. “He can be trusted.”

“How do you do…” Alistair’s voice was just a bit strained from his current uncomfortable position against the stone.

After a moment, Tevin opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Kro to pass through into a dimly lit basement space. Alistair followed closely, stumbling into her in the dark when they arrived. Tevin shut the door behind them and went about resetting several locks.

“It’s wonderful to see you, girl,” He smacked her on the shoulder. “Everyone will be so happy to-“

Kro’s eyes widened. “Oh no, Tevin. No. I would really rather not anyone know I was here.”

“But-“

“Please.” She pleaded with him with her eyes. She was happy to be back, that much was true, but she couldn’t stand the thought of some kind of homecoming right now, particularly with all that was going on. And tonight, she decided was about Alistair and his needs. Besides, she admitted, she couldn’t stand the thought of seeing her father or her cousins, not since that day. Tevin seemed conflicted by the whole thing, and she knew he would be. He was a close family friend and was probably contemplating running to her cousin Shianni, who was probably already in his tavern. She shoved a few gold pieces into his hand and his eyes lit up. “Tevin. It’s very important that no one know we’re here. If you could set us up in one of your private snugs and see to it that we aren’t disturbed I would appreciate it.”

“Well I…” Tevin glanced at the gold. It was an absolute fortune to him and Kro knew it. She hated to bribe him like that, but in her travels she’d come across quite a bit of coin, and what better place to spend it than in the alienage in which she grew up. “Follow me then.” Tevin motioned for the two of them to follow. Kro motioned to Alistair to keep close to her. He had a strange look on his face as they ascended the cellar stairs into the warm lantern light of the back room of tavern.

Tevin led them to a small wooden booth in a dark corner. There was a lantern on the small round table and a built in bench the wrapped around it. The walls on either side were high enough that they could sit in privacy and there was a dingy red curtain that could be drawn across the opening.

“I’ll have Hannah come take care of you. She knows how to keep her little mouth shut if you know what I mean.” Tevin winked at Kro and she feigned surprise and shock even though she was well aware of Tevin’s dalliances with his tavern girls.

“You’re a dirty old man, Tevin. And thank you.”

When he left, Kro slipped into the booth, propped her boots up on the bench beside her and spread her arms in presentation. “What do you think?”

“Well I – ouch –“ Alistair knocked his forehead against a low beam as he made his way into the booth. He rubbed it as he sat down next to, and very close to Kro. “It’s uh…well it’s a little cramped but…”

“Are you alright?” She asked, looking at the knot that was beginning to form there. “I know it’s small but you’re not the first man to bump his head on that beam if it makes you feel better.” It finally got a chuckle and a small smirk from him. Good. It was progress.

“Well I can’t say I’m complaining. Terrible ale did you say? I can’t wait for that.”

“Oh it’s wretched,” she laughed. “But it will get you good and drunk and forgetful.”

Alistair sat back and took a moment to absorb the surroundings. From the main tavern hall there was the muted sounds of a large group of patrons and the muffled sounds of cheery music. The air smelled like years of ale and pipe smoke that had soaked into the wooden walls. Kro felt at home again, and relaxed back nudging Alistair with her small shoulder.

“It’s actually…” He looked at her and smiled. “It’s actually perfect. Thank you, Kro.” She caught the warm affection in his gaze, softened by the amber light, and fought to break away from it before she lingered too long. “I know you’ve taken a risk bringing me here and…”

“Well now this is a sight!” 

Kro and Alistair both snapped their attention to Hannah, who stood with her hands on her hips in front of their table.

“Hannah Krather. How are things?” Kro smiled. She’d always liked Hannah, who was around thirty five, pretty and freckled, with red hair and the largest, fullest chest Kro had ever seen on an elf. They were massive compared to Kro’s own small pert breasts, which Zevran had once compared to ginger cupcakes with pink strawberries on top before he had lightly bitten one of her nipples. She’d never be able to look at cupcakes the same.

Hannah’s breasts were the size of a human woman’s and positively poured out of the tight corset she wore to show them off when she worked. Kro knew that she and old Tevin had been carrying on for years. As much as he like to play the philandering old tavernkeep, Kro knew that his heart really belonged to Hannah, who had kept their affair mostly secret.

“Oh you know,” Hannah put a pitcher of ale and two filmy mugs down in front of them both. “Same old same old since you left. Muddy puddles, hungry flies, mean dogs, and a bunch of ugly nobles come through to make trouble and throw their ugly shem cocks around. Fewer now though thanks to you.” Her eyes widened as she looked at Alistair. “I uh…no…no offense there, gorgeous.”

“Uh none taken?” Alistair cleared his throat. “I’m Alistair. It’s nice to meet you Hannah.”

Hannah appeared to positively swoon. Kro watched as the woman’s chest heaved with a deep breath and she unapologetically appraised the entirety of Alistair with her eyes before giving him a seductive smile. Kro didn’t like it and she didn’t like that she didn’t like it.

“Well…Alistair. You just let me know if there’s anything I can get you that might not be on the menu.”

“Hannah.”

“Oh all right all right.” She winked at Kro and she couldn’t help but smile at her despite her annoyance. “I want details,” Hannah whispered loudly, clearing wanting both of them to hear as she left the room.

“She seems nice,” Alistair said. He took a sip of his ale and visibly winced before putting his glass back on the table.

“It’s the tits,” Kro said quickly, gulping a few sips of horrid brew through her own smiling lips.

“What? No! It was – she was-”

“It was the tits, Alistair.” Kro raised an eyebrow. “Don’t pretend you didn’t weren’t staring right at them.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Alistair we’re in a dark, shitty bar about to get wasted with each other. There’s no need to be gentlemanly.”

“Right. You’re not into that sort of thing.” She watched him regret his words as soon as he said them. He winced, but it was she who felt the blow. He was referring to just a couple of months ago, when he’d made more than friendly feelings known to her in the form of a single red rose. It seemed a grand romantic gesture fit for a deserving noblewoman, not a street raised alienage elf. She hadn’t known how to respond, and she hadn’t been very graceful about it.

“Ouch,” She said finally.

“Kro, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” Her words were clipped as she tried to ignore her annoyance. “We’re here to drink away our troubles.” She picked up her mug. “Troubles like Goldanna.”

Alistair groaned and chugged a big of his drink. “She’s just so angry! And I mean I get it. I mean well I suppose I understand why but…” He sighed and looked into his suddenly empty mug. “You would think you know...family and all.”

Kro weighed her options for a response, and after careful consideration decided to go with “Fuck her then.” It made Alistair smile and the two of them clinked their glasses and downed the rest of the ale.

Kro wasn’t sure how long they were there or how much they’d drunk, but the room was starting to spin. Hannah had apparently been back to fill their pitcher several times, but her presence had mostly slipped Kro’s mind. 

“Well you promised to get me drunk and you did.” Alistair was leaning forward on the table and grinned at her. She laughed.

“My pleasure, Alistair. You know I like your company.” She scooted closer to him, ignoring her reservations and setting in to lean on his shoulder. “And you smell good.” She closed her eyes and let herself melt into his touch when he put his arm around her. They sat like that for what she assumed was a couple of minutes before she opened her eyes, looked up and found him looking down at her. She gave a lazy smile as his thumb brushed her cheek, and then she shuddered happily as it grazed over the outside of her delicate elven ear.

Her next sensation was that of Alistair’s warm, wet lips on hers and then the feel of their tongues sliding against each other. Her drunk body roared to life as they kissed, and she wasn’t sure if she was dizzy from being drunk, or from the pressure of his hand sliding down her back. She stopped thinking about it as a low, short moan left his mouth and entered hers, vibrating her to her core. She gripped at his shoulder, felt his muscle tense beneath his shirt, and she pulled away from his lips to meet his lustful stare with her own hungry gaze.

This was a mistake. There was some part of her shouting that, but the prickly scruff of his days old facial hair dragging across her neck as he kissed her there told that voice to shut up. She moved away only for a second to snap shut the red curtain on their booth, and then clumsily straddle his lap. His arms pulled her close as the two of them resumed their desperate, ale soaked kisses, she spread her legs and settled down on his lap. He was hard. Big. And pressed against her. 

She gasped as one of his hands grabbed a cheek of her small bottom and squeezed tightly. Her body shuddered, and a warm ache spread through her. She rocked on him, slid her hot, covered, center over him. He groaned and grabbed her breast and squeezed as she ground herself against him. Her clit pulsed and tingled. She could cum like that, she realized and it made her intensify her friction, wondering if he could too. She was desperate to remove the walls between her and the thick cock beneath his clothes as he kissed her throat, her chest, the upper curve of her breast.

“Kro…” His breath warmed the skin under her ear. “Maker, I want this.”

Her mind cleared for just a moment and she stopped her movements and her kisses. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

“Alistair…” she whispered. “Alistair, stop.” He pulled back from her, looked up with a drunken and confused look on his face, and she touched his cheek. Her sweet, protective, wonderful Alistair. Alistair, who she knew loved her, and she couldn’t love him back the way he wanted. She closed her eyes, let out a long sigh and slid off of his lap. “What’s the matter?” he asked. 

“We can’t,” she whispered, looking away from him. “I can’t.”

There was a long, torturous pause as the two of them took positions sitting next to each other. When his hand finally removed itself from her back, she regretted ever saying anything.

“This is about Zevran isn’t it?” Alistair’s tone was a little more bitter than he’d probably meant it and it made Kro cringe. It was about Zevran and it wasn’t. She had told herself she was just having fun with the witty elf, and she had mostly believed it. Now she wasn’t so sure.

“It’s…”

“It’s about me then…” She winced at his words. That was true. She had feelings for Alistair, there was something between them and she knew it, but it didn’t feel right somehow. She didn’t know exactly why.

“No,” She lied. “It’s…” She gave up. “I have to go, Alistair. I’m sorry.” She stood. 

“Wait. Kro.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. She couldn’t look at him, just moved past the curtain and slipped out of sight. She made her way to the tavern door, slipped out, through the wall passageway and trudged up the hill to the city gates.

A cold breeze hit her as she leaned against the stone wall to steady herself. She realized how drunk she was then. Her vision blurred a bit and her legs wobbled. She closed her eyes a moment, and then thought better of it when the world began to spin.

“Okay, Kro. Let’s get it together.” She took a deep breath, stood up straight, and resolved herself to looking as sober as possible. The streets of Denerim were dangerous anyway, but particularly for the drunk and oblivious target. She stayed as alert as possible as she made her way back to The Pearl. When she stepped inside, she was met with music and warmth and laughter from every corner, but all she wanted was to go to bed. She headed straight toward the back rooms of the place, passing Zevran, Leliana, and another woman with dark hair who were sitting at a corner booth together laughing. She barely looked at them and continued on to the hallway, and eventually her room. She splashed some water on her face, poured herself a glass of wine, sat down, kicked off her boots, and tried to gather her thoughts.

Her body was still frustrated at her sudden rejection of Alistair’s touch. She recalled his lips on her neck and the way he felt when she’d rubbed against him. She’d wanted him, wanted him inside her, wanted to cum for him and say his name. She shook the thought from her mind and took a big gulp of the wine. 

“With the way you were stumbling through the hall, I can only suggest that maybe that glass of wine is a questionable decision.” Zevran approached her and sat in the chair next to hers. She smiled, feeling more relaxed in his presence. His blonde hair was pushed from his face, revealing the face tattoo she had come to like. He had a similar one that ran down his inner hip and abdomen, and she had run her lips and tongue over it several times. The identical face tattoo always made her think of it. She wondered if that had been his intention when he got both of them. 

“I seem to be making quite a few questionable decisions these days.” She put the wine on the table, deciding not to drink it after all. “Starting with you I suppose.” She smiled.

“You wound me.” She heard him chuckle, and he moved to pull her to her feet. With his arms around her waist he pulled her close and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. “Something is bothering you tonight I see.” When his thumb ran across her cheek, she smiled. His touch was a comfort to her as always, and as always she melted into it and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder and buried her nose in his neck. He smelled clean, with a fresh, fragrant oil on his skin. She inhaled the subtle scent and her shoulders slumped with drunk heaviness. He responded by holding her tighter. “Now tell me, my sweet blackbird. How can I help?”

She couldn’t tell him about her night, about Alistair, about her feelings for him and her confusion about her feelings for Zevran. She wasn’t even sure what he would think. Would it hurt him? Did he care for her enough for it to? Or would he simply laugh it off and poke fun at her seriousness. They’d begun this with light hearts and quiet flirtations. He’d been direct, pursuing her with no subtlety. He had joked once about giving her a massage in her tent, and a week later she’d brazenly demanded it and they’d fucked as quietly as possible in her tent. He’d massaged her after anyway and in the few weeks since they’d been mad for each others’ bodies.

“I’m just drunk.” She decided that to blame the ale would be the best option. She looked up at him. “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening.”

“Nonsense.” He carefully removed her shirt up over her head to reveal her lightweight, flexible corset underneath. His fingertips grazed her collarbone and ran over her shoulder and down her arm. “I would much rather spend time with you. Sit.” He lowered her to the bed and she lifted her hips as he peeled her leather pants off and tossed them aside, leaving her comfortable cotton undershorts. She sighed happily and swung her legs up to the bed. She soon felt his own bare chest skin press to her back, and his lips kiss the tip of her ear. She shivered and smiled as his hand traced a line from her ribs, to her hip and then dragged the light blanket up over her bare legs. His arm came to rest wrapped around her middle and Kro felt her eyes getting heavy as he settled in to hold her.

“So who was the other woman with you?” Her voice was slow, heavy. 

“Her name is Isabela. She is ...an old friend.”

“A friend hm…”

“A friend yes. In that I killed her husband and we used to make love like horny little nugs.” Kro laughed a little as he kissed her behind her jaw.

“You...wait you killed her husband?” 

“Purely business I assure you.” He kissed her shoulder. “Well, mostly business. Sleep now, my love. Something tells me you will have a difficult morning.” He had barely finished his words when she passed completely out.


End file.
